Vampires don't cry
by Loutyla
Summary: Sie schadet ihm. Sie hasst ihn. Sie liebt ihn. Sie kommt ihn besuchen. Wenn sie will...


Title: Vampires don't cry

Fandom: Buffy

Rated: R for language and sex

Pairing: Spuffy

Setting: irgendwann 6. Staffel, Buffy und Spike haben schon eine „Beziehung"

Disclaimer: Mir gehören keine Recht an den Figuren. Das Lied, das am Ende zitiert wird ist „Poison" von Alice Cooper

Summary: Sie schadet ihm. Sie hasst ihn. Sie liebt ihn. Sie kommt ihn besuchen. Wenn sie will

Author's note: Also ich möchte zuerst einal sagen, dass mir das Buffy/Spike Pairing nicht besonders gefällt, aber dann habe ich dieses Lied gehört und ich fand, dass es so perfekt auf die Beiden passte, dass ich diese Story einfach schreiben musste.

* * *

Das Geräusch des Aufklappens eines Zippo-Feuerzeuges...

Funke...

Flamme...

Licht...

Spike zündete eine Kerze an. Eine von den vielen Kerzen, die in seiner Gruft waren. Nichts besonderes.

Wie hypnotisiert starrte er in die Flamme. Faszinierend, wie etwas da war und man es fühlte, es aber nicht greifbar ist. Da fiel Spike noch etwas ein, noch jemand mit den gleichen Eigenschaften. Mit der gleichen Wärme und dem gleichen Licht einer Kerzenflamme. Allerdings auch mit der gleichen Gefahr und Unkontrollierbarkeit eines wilden Feuers. Aber sie war etwas besonderes, etwas einzigartiges.

_Buffy!_

Etwas einzigartig grausames.

Er erwachte aus seinen Gedanken. Schüttelte sie ab. War wieder in der Wirklichkeit. Er spürte die Kälte, als er sein Gesicht von der Flamme abwandte. Und die Dunkelheit, die den Rest seiner Gruft erfüllte. Er war Finsternis gewöhnt.

_Buffy ist Finsternis!_

Aber seine Augen hatten zu lange in die (Buffy-) Flamme gestarrt. Und taten sich schwer sich wiederan die Dunkelheit zu gewöhnen

Er trug nur eine Hose. Ob ein Mensch wohl gefroren hätte? Es war Herbst. Die Tage wurden Kürzer und Die Nächte länger. Ob sie ihn in diesen Nächten öfter besuchen würde? Oder zumindest länger bleiben würde?

Er zog ein schwarzen Hemd an und begann es zu zu knöpfen.

_Schwarz. Gefällt Dir diese Farbe? Schwarz, wie sie. Sie ist Finsternis. Sie ist schwarz. Bleib weg von ihr!_

Er trug nur noch Hemden. In T-Shirts hätte man die Flecken gesehen, die sich wie ein unregelmäßiges Muster über seinen ganzen Körper erstreckten. Die andern hätten Fragen gestelt. Die andern? Die Scoobis natürlich. Er sprach diesen Spitznamen der Buffy Clique meist mit Sarkasmus aus. Er mochte manche von ihnen, andere hätte er gerne gebissen. Wenn er gekonnt hätte...

Wenn...

Ja, wenn...

Aber er wollte bestimmt nicht zu ihnen gehören. Xander, dieser Besserwisser. Mit seiner Verlobten Anya, die tausend Jahre lang Menschen getötet hatte und trotzdem mehr akzeptiert wurde als er, mit seinen zweihundert Jahren, als Mörder. Doch er musste töteten. Musste töten. Wollte töten. Jetzt mehr denn je. Jetzt wo er nicht konnte, durfte, musste. Jetzt wollte er so sehr. Wie hieß es damals so schön? "Friß oder stirb". Was war Anyas Ausrede? Außerdem, was dachte er da? Es war ihm doch egal, was diese Menschen von ihm hielten.

Wieder dieser abfällige Ton.

Kein Mensch konnte ihm etwas anhaben. Nur Buffy. Aber sie war für ihn weit von den Menschen entfernt.

Sie, die Jägerin, Verkörperung des Guten. Eine Göttin.

Sie, die Frau, ein Wesen mit Verlangen und keinen Skrupeln alles einzusetzen um zu bekommen, was sie wollte und dies auch stets bekam.

Und nicht zu letzt sie, die Hure, die es naht für Nacht mit einem Vampir trieb, den sie hasste und nochnichtmals den Mut hatte, es ihren Freunden, die ihr die Qualen der Erde und ihres Schicksals nicht erleichtern konnten, sagte

Sie tötete ihn nicht und doch brachte sie ihn langsam und schleichend um. Vergiftete ihn. Sie machte ihn abhängig von ihr. Er, einer der einst mächtigsten Vampire, Childe von Drusillia, die von Angel abstammte, saß nun jede Nacht in seiner Gruft und hoffte, dass sie kommen würde.

_Aber Du kannst es nicht vorherbestimmen. Du hast keine Mitsprache. Sie kommt, wenn sie, und nur sie alleine will._

Er wusste schon, dass sie ihm nur schadete, aber er kam einfach nicht von ihr los.

Er hörte einen Knall. Seine Tür. Und dann Schritte. Er kannte den Rhytmus in dem die Person ging. Sie stolzierte. Gleich würde sich die Klappe zum unteren Teil seiner Gruft öffnen und sie würde wieder da stehen, wie jede Nacht.

Und siehe da: kurz, nachdem er dies gedacht hatte stand Buffy vor ihm. Wie wunderschön sie doch war. So voller Dunkelheit. Spike wollte zu ihr gehen, ihr sagen, wie sehr er sie liebte und dann einfach umarmen und küssen. Aber dann wurde ihm die Wahrheit wieder bewusst. Buffy würde lachen und ihn von sich wegstoßen. Nein, sie würde ihn gegen die Wand schleudern. Was war schon eine Demütigung mehr? Zählt das noch?

"Hey Spike."

"Buffy, ich dachte mir, dass Du noch kommst."

"Du denkst? Das ist mal was neues für mich. Und, wie fühlt es sich an."

Sie sprach in ihrer kalten, überheblichen Art. Spike dachte nicht nach, als er sprach.

„Rede nicht so mit mir!"Dazu fletschte er die Zähne und ballte seine Fäuste.

Ach, die passt nicht, wie ich mit Dir rede? Dann kann ich ja auch wieder gehen."Sie drehte sich um.

"Nein! Buffy, bleib da!" Pause "Bitte!" Er bereute, was er vorher gesagt hatte.

Buffy drehte sich ihm wieder zu. Mit einem triumphierenden Lächeln. Sie war sich ihrer Macht über ihn nur allzu gut bewusst. „Na das dacht ich mir doch."

Nun lächelte sie. Aber das Lächeln kam nicht von ihrem Herzen. Spike fragte sich, ob sie überhaupt eins hatte. Es lag auf ihrem Gesicht, wie eine kalte, emotionslose Grimasse. Wie vermisste er doch die Buffy, die gestorben war und scheinbar nie mehr zurück kommen sollte. Allerdings wäre diese Buffy nun nicht hier.

Sie stolzierte auf den Vampir zu und legte in einer unglaublich langsamen Bewegung ihre Arme um seinen Hals. Spike legte - jedoch tat er dies sehr viel schneller - seine Arme um ihre Hüften. Er zog sie langsam zu sich und legte seine kalten Lippen auf ihre Feuer-Lippen. Zuerst berührten sich nur ihre Lippen, doch dann drang seine Zunge in ihren Mund ein und spielte mit ihm. Immer schneller. Immer heftiger Bis er sie in ihre Lippe biss.

Sie brach den Kuss ab und starrte ihn böse an. Dann hörte er einen Knall und das brennen seiner Wange. Buffy lief Blut an der Lippe herunter. Spike wischte es mit dem Daumen auf und leckte diesen dann ab.

Dies weckte das unstillbare Verlangen in ihm sie zu beißen. Doch, dann wäre er sie los. Für immer. Er konnte ihr schmerzen zufügen. Das tat er auch. Bare sie zu beißen. Das war eine Art Grenze. Keiner von beiden hatte es je gesagt, dennoch war es klar. Würde er sie beißen und ihr Blut trinken, ohne dass sie es ihm erlaubte (und sie würde es ihm nie erlauben) wäre diese letzte Grenze zwischen ihnen überschritten und sie würde Angst bekommen. Angst vor ihrer Hemmungslosigkeit.

Doch nun sah sie ihn an. Lange. Er hätte zu gerne gewusst, was in ihrem Kopf vorging. Allerdings vergaß er diesen Willen um Wissen wieder, als sie ihn küsste. Wilder als zuvor. Sie schlang ihre Beine um seine Hüfte und merkt genau, welchen Effekt das auf ihn hatte.

So stolperten sie auf das Bett zu, auf welches sie sich fallen ließen. Dort küsste er sie weiter. Er lag auf ihr und riss ihre Bluse auf und war erfreut, dass sie nichts darunter trug. Währenddessen knöpfte sie sein Hemd auf. Er küsset ihren ganzen Körper. Angefangen bei dem Hals, an dem er besonders lange verweilte. Bis zu ihren Brüsten, die er mit der Zunge langsam umkreiste. Er spürte ihre Gänsehaut und roch ihre Lust.

Er konnte es kaum erwarten, bis sie beide sich ihren Hosen entledigt hatten und er endlich in sie eindringen konnte.

Zwei schweißnasse Körper in einem Rhythmus vereint. Er hörte sie stöhnen. Er hörte sie schreien. Aber er hörte nicht seinen Namen von ihren Lippen. Das hörte er nie. Er wurde immer schneller und kräftiger. Nur mit den einen Ziel. Seinen Namen aus ihrem Mund zu hören.

_Du wirst ihn aber nicht hören. Diese Genugtuung wird sie dir nie gewähren._

Als er am nächsten Abend aufwachte, war sie weg. Er wäre so gerne neben ihr aufgewacht. Er hätte auch gestern gerne seinen Namen gehört. Beides war nicht geschehen und würde auch nie geschehen.

Er ging zu dem Radio und stellte es an. Als er das Lied hörte wollte er weinen, aber Vampire weinen nicht.

_Your cruel device_

_Your blood like ice_

_One look could kill_

_My pain your thrill_

_I wanna love you, but I better not touch (don't touch)_

_I wanna hold you, but my senses tell me to stop_

_I wanna kiss you, but I want it too much (too much)_

_I wanna taste you but your lips are venomous poison_

_You're poison running through my veins_

_You're poison, I don't wanna break these chains_

_Your mouth so hot_

_Your web I'm caught_

_Your skin so wet_

_Black lace on sweat_

_I hear you calling and it's needles and pins (and pins)_

_I wanna hurt you just to hear you screaming my name_

_Don't wanna touch you, but you're under my skin (deep in)_

_I wanna kiss you but your lips are venomous poison _

_You're poison running through my veins_

_You're poison, I don't wanna break these chains_

_Poison_

_One look could kill_

_My pain, your thrill_

_I wanna love you, but I better not touch (don't touch)_

_I wanna hold you, but my senses tell me to stop_

_I wanna kiss you, but I want it too much (too much)_

_I wanna taste you but your lips are venomous poison _

_You're poison running through my veins_

_You're poison, I don't wanna break these chains_


End file.
